Warp core
Warp core is the common designation for the main energy reactor powering the propulsion system on warp-capable starships. During the 22nd century, warp reactors aboard starships were technically known as the "Gravimetric Field Displacement Manifold". ( ) The reactor had eight major components. ( ) A less common name for this core was antimatter reactor core. ( , display graphic) On Federation starships, the warp core usually consists of a matter/antimatter reaction assembly (M/ARA) utilizing deuterium and antideuterium reacting in a dilithium crystal matrix which produces a maximum output of 4,000 teradynes per second. ( ) 22nd century warp cores were designed as oblong cylinders connected by pylon conduits directly into the warp nacelles. (Star Trek: Enterprise) In the 23rd century, the warp core was not situated in the main engineering. The main warp reaction occurred in a dilithium crystal converter assembly which consisted of two flattened rounded nodules situated directly in front of the warp plasma conduits to the warp engines, which were behind a large metal grate. (Star Trek: The Original Series; ) By 2270, most Federation warp cores were redesigned to consist of a large warp core unit in the secondary hull with matter and antimatter channeling into the core through vertical conduits, with the resulting energy directed to the nacelles through a horizontal conduit leading out from the rear of the core. ( ) warp core, only the dilithium crystal assembly and the plasma conduits were ever seen in Star Trek: The Original Series. When Doug Drexler was called to design the detailed schematics of a Constitution-class starship, he designed a horizontal warp core that runs two decks below main engineering. The schematic made a prominent appearance on screen in . Star Trek: The Animated Series also featured a vertical component of the warp core, that extended from the dilithium crystal assembly.}} As a safety precaution, the core could be physically ejected from the ship, should an event such as a catastrophic containment failure of the matter-antimatter reaction occur that cannot be corrected. There were also some tactical uses for ejecting and detonating a core on purpose. The detonation could for example be used to neutralize the cascade of a subspace tear or push a ship away from the gravity well of a black hole. ( ; ; ; ; ) Antimatter containment is achieved through the use of magnetic fields, which guide and direct the antimatter through the antimatter engine to injector coils, which precisely compresses and streams the antimatter into the form which enters the dilithium articulation frame. Deuterium, stored in the ship or attracted by the Bussard collectors, is funneled in a stream from the opposite deuterium injector. The molecules enter the lattice matrix of the crystallized dilithium, reacting within it and releasing a tuned energy stream in the form of electro-plasma, a highly energetic form of plasma. The electro-plasma is carried by magnetic plasma conduits throughout the power transfer system. In the Federation power transfer grid, this is the electro-plasma distribution network, comprised of EPS conduits and EPS taps. The most energized stream created is the warp plasma, which exits in twin power transfer conduits connected to the warp nacelles. ( ; ) During the 23rd century, dilithium crystals were also used in Klingon warp reactions to generate energy at sufficient levels to enable warp flight. In the late 24th century, Klingon reactors used a tritium intermix, a feature not included in Federation and Romulan ships of the same era. ( ) On Romulan starships, a completely different approach was used; an artificial quantum singularity in the warp core was used to harness the energy necessary to power warp flight. ( ) Warp cores on starships left resonance traces, allowing for the ability to track vessels. ( ) A warp core could be towed at warp using a tractor beam if calibrated properly. ( ) Gallery File:NX class warp core.jpg|The warp core of an starship File:USS Enterprise (alternate universe) warp cores.jpg|Multiple warp cores of the alternate (2258) File:AR Enterprise second warp core.jpg|Refitted warp core of the alternate Constitution-class (2259) File:Constitution original engineering2.jpg|The warp core of a starship (2266) File:Constitution class refit engineering.jpg|The warp core of a refit starship (2270s) File:Constitution Engineering.jpg|The warp core of a refit starship (2293) File:USS Hathaway warp core.jpg|The warp core of a starship File:Galaxy class warp core.jpg|A forward view of a warp core on a starship File:Galaxy warp core elevated view.jpg|An elevated view of the warp core on a starship File:Defiant Main Engineering.jpg|The warp core of a starship File:USS Equinox warp core.jpg|The enhanced warp core of a ''Nova''-class starship File:VoyagerWarpCore.jpg|The warp core of an starship File:Sovereign Warp Core.jpg|The warp core of a starship File:Delta Flyer warp core.jpg|The warp core of the Delta Flyer II shuttle File:Dderidex-engine core.jpg|The engine core of a warbird Further references * cs:Warp jádro de:Warpkern es:Núcleo Warp fr:Réacteur de distorsion it:Nucleo di curvatura ja:ワープ・コア mu:Warp reactor nl:Warpkern Category:Warp Category:Energy technology